LittleBigPlanet Level Kits
LittleBigPlanet Level Kits There are many different level kits that you can buy in the PlayStation Store for all of the LittleBigPlanet games. These kits will include levels for you to play and can also include new stickers, costumes or even power ups! The price range for these kits will vary depending on what they include. Some kits have been removed from the PlayStation Store because of legal issues with Disney. This page is here to show you all of the kits, and organize them by game and price. Click on the links to learn more about each individual level pack or kit. LittleBigPlanet Creator Pack 1 - Free - April 23, 2009 * Infinite-Life Checkpoint * Tetherless Jetpack and Enhancement Remover * Tweakable Angle Range for Switches * Tweakable Visibility for Connectors * Global Lighting Object Monsters Level Kit - $3.99 - May 21, 2009 * Ghost Train!!! History Level Kit - $3.99 - August 13, 2009 * Step Through Time Metal Gear Solid Premium Level Kit - $5.99 - December 23, 2008 * Act 1: Introduction * Act 2: VR Training * Act 3: The Mission * Act 4: The Level Factory ** VR Survival * Act 5: The Boss The Incredibles Level Kit - $4.99 - April 8, 2010 * Mission Incredible Marvel Level Kit - $4.99 - July 6, 2010 * Marvel ® Issue 1 - Downtown Doom * Marvel ® Issue 2 - Freeway Frenzy * Marvel ® Issue 3 - Mad Lab * Marvel ® Issue 4 - Rocket Rampage Pirates of the Caribbean Premium Level Kit - $5.99 - December 22, 2009 * Port Royal * Pirate Town * A Navy Frigate * Cursed Bay ** Diving for Treasure * The Kraken!!! Water Creator Tutorials - See Pirates * Global Water Object * Water Switch LittleBigPlanet 2 LittleBigPlanet 2 Cross Controller Pack - $4.99 - December 18, 2012 * Ram Raider * Escape from San Crispin * Breakdown * Hen-o-Morph Encounter * The Pleasure of Treasure * Jailing Time! A Robot Warden Appears * The Letter ARGH! LittleBigPlanet 2 Move Pack - $9.99 - September 14, 2011 * Make the First Move * Welcome to the Valley of the Sackbots ** Fast Food ** Jam Kerblam * Dark Old Darkwood ** Pond Skater ** Defense Mechanism - Tutorial ** Defense Mechanism * Underground Runaround ** The Tail of Claude the Field Mouse ** The Lost Sackbots * The House that Science Built ** Brain Crane Pain Game * Revenge of the Cakeling * Just Desserts * Anyone for Tea? DC Comics Premium Level Kit - $6.99 - December 17, 2013 * Who's Watching the Watchtower? * Introduction * The Watchtower ** Hero Race ** Zone Control * Trouble at the Temple * A Chemical Overreaction * Ice Cold in Alaska * Luthor Levels Up! * An Appointment with Doom * Sackthing vs. Mecha Lex * And For Your Next Test... The Nightmare Before Christmas Level Kit - $4.99 - October 22, 2013 * The Nightmare Before Christmas Level Kit Toy Story Level Kit - $5.99 - July 2, 2011 * Introduction * Welcome to Toy Town ** Giftwrap Goldmine * The Gravity of the Situation * Escape from Planet Z * Pizza Planet ** Flocking Fun * Finale: Smoking Bacon * The End The Muppets Premium Level Kit - $5.99 - January 24, 2012 * Time to Light the Lights! * Pigs in Space! ** Pigs in Elevators (In Space) * The Great Gonzo ** Gonzo's Endless Canon Run Ride * Muppet Labs! * The Phantom of the Muppet Theatre! * The Final Curtain! * That's a Wrap! Muppets Tutorials - See Muppets * Attract-o-Gel & Tweaker Creator Turorial LittleBigPlanet 3 The Journey Home - $5.99 - July 10, 2015 * From Cakes to Chaos * Bone-a-Fide Ride ** Multiplayer Race: Think in Sync * The Flight Shift ** Multiplayer Survival: Swoop De Loop * Spring Time in the Gardens ** Multiplayer Race: Birdy and the Beast * From Chaos to Cakes Tiki Paradise Level Kit - $3.99 - June 14, 2016 * Tiki Paradise Level Kit Seaside Surprise Level Kit - $3.99 - August 2, 2016 * Seaside Surprise Level Kit Adventure Time Level Kit - $4.99 - April 28, 2015 * Adventure Time Level Kit Back to the Future Level Kit - $4.99 - October 21, 2015 * Back to the Future Level Kit SpongeBob Squarepants Premium Level Kit - $4.99 - March 24, 2016 * Bikini Bottom* * Jellyfish Fields * The Flying Dutchman * The Krust Krab * The Chum Bucket Other Turbo! Pack - $5.99 - May 13, 2010 from LittleBigPlanet PSP * Short Circuit * Construction ** Hopping Mad * Sub Standard * Tanks a Lot * Plane Stupid Marvel Arcade Pack - $4.99 - April 2, 2013 from LittleBigPlanet PS Vita * Hero Rush * S.H.I.E.L.D. - Interceptor * Avengers: Ultimate Escape Category:Level Kits